Roses
by tomColt15
Summary: A rose and a carnation, two similar things. One has thorns, the other doesn't. Which of these is more like Gohan? That is for Videl to decide. GV fanfic


Two flowers. A rose, and a carnation. They were similar in many ways. Their beauty was unmatchable and they both had a brilliant shade of scarlet that no one in the world could resist. They both signified romance and smelt oh so sweet. Videl stared at the two flowers as she stood in the flower shop.

"Excuse me, m'am are you going to buy anything or just stand there?" the clerk asked with a slightly annoyed voice.

"Yeah yeah, hold your horses I'm thinking," Videl said as she waved a hand in the air to shoo away the clerk. She grumbled a bit and rolled her eyes before turning away from the Satan teenager.

Videl stared at the two for a very long time. Which one would be perfect for Gohan? The carnation was perfect, and the rose had its thorns. Which one represented him more? He was basically perfect, so maybe the carnation would do. She reached for it, then stopped. Wait, did he have flaws? Or was it just Videl and her beginning hatred for the hybrid...

xXx

Videl took a seat next to Erase and Sharpener, Gohan wasn't there yet. Sharpener had told her that Gohan didn't seem comfortable changing in front of the others then made a lame comment about him being a nerd. Videl rolled her eyes at Sharpener, and as if on cue Gohan walked in and took a seat next to Videl. He had only been going to Orange Star High for about a week now and she already didn't trust him. She saw when he basically flew into the air and caught one of Sharpener's balls in baseball, that was basically impossible. She stared at him for a while, and blushed a bit. He was kind of cute, and really muscular for a nerd. He wore that same goofy smile he always did and basically towered over Videl, even when they were sitting. A whistle broke Videl from her trance and so did the screaming of the coach.

"Alright, you weaklings! If you're going to go to a school in the city of the great Hercule, you're going to have to know martial arts! So today we're going to have a martial arts session. Now of course Videl will be helping me train you dead weights, since she is the daughter of Hercule," the coach screamed to the class of teenagers. Videl scoffed, for she always hated when people would talk about her father and her relationship with him. "Alright, other than Videl, who has taken martial arts for more than five years?" the coach asked. Gohan was the only one to raise his hand. Videl looked at Gohan, he probably wasn't lying, he looked really strong. Videl had been taking martial arts lessons from her father for about six years now, Gohan looked like he's been taking lessons for a really long time. "Really son, how long have you been taking martial arts?" Gohan let his hand down and kept his goofy smile on as he answered the gym teacher.

"Since I was four," he said simply. The whole class stared at him in surprise. Fourteen years of training was unbelievable! Not to mention, the new kid was supposed to be the nerd.

"Heh heh, okay then mister fighting master," the coached mocked. "Why don't you and Videl have a little spar here." Gohan and Videl both nodded as they walked down to the center of the gym floor where mats were laid out everywhere. "Ready... GO!" With that, Videl immediately charged for the tall boy. She punched and kicked in all different directions at an immense speed. Well, for a human that is. Gohan easily dodged every last one of them. Since he was a nice proper boy, he didn't try to hurt Videl. He cut his power level down to a measly one hundred fifty and grabbed his sparring partner's arm. He jabbed the soft section between her neck and shoulder, which caused Videl to drop to the floor. The whole class gasped as Gohan put a fist against his hand and lowered his torso. He then reached a hand out to Videl to help her up, but Videl's pride wouldn't allow her to accept any help. She spat and grumbled angrily back to her seat.

xXx

Ever since then, Videl hated Gohan. After the whole Majin Buu situation, however, everything changed. She got to know the real Gohan, his saiyan heritage and all the times hes been kidnapped. She got to know a lot about Gohan, and even grew to love him. Videl wanted to show Gohan she loved him buy getting him the perfect flower that represented him. There was a rose and a carnation. Sure he was a total mama's boy, had no sense in fashion, was an alien, and had the strangest temper. Then again, he was really cute, strong, loyal, and smart. Either way, Gohan was Gohan. Now was the time to decide. This was going to be an easy decision.

Videl walked down the street to meet Gohan at the park. A single scarlet flower accompanied her. Just like Gohan, the carnation was perfect.

Videl met Gohan in the park and saw that he had a whole bouquet in his hands.

"Gohan! I got you this flower," Videl said handing Gohan the flower. "I thought the carnation would be nice since it's perfect. You know, kind of like you," Videl said while flushing a bit. Gohan smiled at Videl and handed her the bouquet of flowers.

"Looks like great minds think alike! I got you this arrangement of carnations," Gohan said leaning in closer to Videl. "There's only two roses in there, it represents one flaw you have." Videl blinked a little. "One for being so darn cute and the other for-"

"What, having my father being my father?" she joked. Gohan chuckled a bit then leaned closer to Videl's ear.

"Nope... Getting me to fall for you."

* * *

><p><em>AN; First DBZ fanfic! This is actually a better version/ remake of another story I wrote about My Little Pony, but you wouldn't care about that :P  
>Anyway, here it is hope you like it and please please please rate and review... I don't get many of those anymore : _


End file.
